


The Road So Far

by OneHundredSuns



Series: It's All Just Borrowed Time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, Blood and Gore, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Some Humor, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead never rest so neither can Allison, Derek and their group of exhausted survivors. They assumed the worst was over but finding a safe place to catch their breath isn't what it used to be.</p><p>Derek/Allison (Teen Wolf) Zombie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel of sorts to my zombie Teen Wolf fic "Just Reach Out For Me"; which if you read that then you know I'd planned on adding more. So this is part two and there will be more parts. I'd read the first however if you haven't to get the full effect of the new world everyone lives in and how it came to be. :) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter One: What’s Left Behind

Sometimes the realization that zombies were real was something Allison Argent still couldn’t wrap her head around no matter how many she had killed. Because they were the scary things out of horror movies that you idly mused about with friends, not honest to god monsters waiting to attack you at the drop of a hat. But in her new world they were very much alive—sort of—and something she was forced to deal with. Like insects but not of course because they were terrible. More than just a nuisance that could be killed with bug spray.

Stupidly she thought getting rid of Gerard would solve all of their problems but it hadn’t. It had solved the problem of _where is Gerard_ but the walkers hadn’t slowed down at all. They were still hungry and not prone to any of the exhaustion she and her friends experienced.

They had been on the road for almost two months since reuniting with her father and the others. Like a little convoy of survivors they traveled and most times she rode with Derek instead of her father. For all intents and purposes the virus had spread easily and quickly once leaving Beacon Hills. Every once and a while they picked up a signal but it was never in another state. Allison didn’t want to think it but she supposed it was getting harder and harder to deny they were well and truly fucked. And even if they weren’t no clean city or state would take in new people, not if they were in their right minds. It was fucked up but self preservation was the only way to survive these days.

Extending outward was the best way to go so they’d been doing that, getting further and further away from their home. Judging by the map spread out on the hood beside her, they were quite close to Oregon now, that slightly northern weather mixing with the fucked up climate change. Highways were still tricky considering all of the leftover cars and herds but they were good for at least pilfering things they might need. Stiles and Isaac could hit the same one for a week and yet still have ample cars to search. But they mostly kept to the back roads when they could, if they were well supplied. 

As far as she could tell they were in the middle of nowhere but the smell of apples lingered on the chilly breeze. She was bundled up in clothes that didn’t belong to her—that smelled like Derek—because lately he’d developed this _thing_ where he wanted his scent to mingle with hers. It was obviously a wolf thing and probably because their little group was bigger but it wasn’t like she minded. She enjoyed the second level of closeness that it brought them. Though she couldn’t help teasing him about not being willing to wear _her_ clothes.

He could at least put on one of her scarves; Isaac had no issues wearing the lady scarves they’d found three days ago in yet another abandoned house.

She wasn’t on watch duty; that honor went to Scott and Isaac who were at opposite ends of their vehicles with their weapons in hand. Boyd and Wyatt were doing a brief scout of the area, looking for water which always seemed to be in limited supply no matter how much they found. Lydia was curled up in the backseat of the truck with her head in Danny’s lap, eyes closed as she tuned out Stiles gentle rambling. She was trying to be stoic and strong but they all knew she was grieving because in a way, so were they. You didn’t lose someone you were close to and _not_ feel sad about it.

Granted none of them knew Aiden that well but he’d kept his head down and contributed, taking special care of Lydia when they were in a situation that looked sketchy. So…to lose him wasn’t something any of them would just _get over_. Nor was it something any of them had expected. Humans and walkers were supposed to die, not werewolves. However it was a general rule that anything _living_ could die and they’d all knew the risks that came with simply getting out of bed in the morning. But they had been doing _so_ well.

Almost…happy. For a brief dumb moment Allison had thought things were actually going to be okay. Now she felt like that girl distrustful of everyone, seeking shelter with her father right before running into Derek and his pack. She wasn’t of course because she knew those around her would protect her just as they had tried to protect Aiden, but seeing him die messed up the parts of her that were healing. The parts of her that somehow blamed herself for her mother’s death and falling for Gerard’s ploy.

And now Aiden was gone and Lydia was feeling that pain. No doubt it brought back shades of Jackson’s death though the circumstances had been different. Dead was still dead though.

Lydia had nightmares about Aiden dying and Allison did too. She had seen several people ripped apart by zombies and pushed her grandfather to his death, but watching a knife nearly rip Aiden in half danced behind her eyes more often than not. There were several things—apparently—that could kill a werewolf but something as simple as metal would never make sense to her. It was like how arrows and bullets could incapacitate them; they were almost mythical so it shouldn’t be so. But it was.

They’d been squatting in this bar for three days when the shit hit the fan. When a couple of people with guns pulled up outside, talking loudly about desperately wanting a drink. Immediately they were put on high alert because humans had turned into bitter assholes since the end of the world, not that they didn’t have cause to of course. But just because you could didn’t mean you _should_. Anyway in the end they’d decided to discreetly slip out the back to avoid any trouble; there was no shame in running away.

And then Stiles had accidentally knocked over a bottle of Johnny Walker Black and they’d been discovered. For a minute Allison thought everything would be okay. The group talked like people with common sense and they even traded food and stories about what they had seen in their journeys. The two females joked about personal upkeep and the six males compared fire arms with her crew. It was enough to sort of renew Allison’s faith in humanity…until one of the guys got super fresh with Erica. Handsy sort of fresh.

_It’s the end of the world, personal space rules don’t apply_ …he had said while attempting to grope her again. All hell pretty much broke loose after that with fangs coming out and bullets flying. Danny was grazed and now had a healing scar on the side of his neck. Surprisingly Deaton joined the fight and kicked ass with the pair of nunchucks he’d found days before. Allison still remembered laughing when he’d shown interest because, really, like he knew what to do with them. The joke was on her.

At some point between dodging bullets and slashing flesh Lydia fell and one of the assholes grabbed a handful of her hair. He tried to drag her towards the doors and Aiden jumped to stop him, throwing him clean throw a window. He was helping her up when one of the other guys—with a large blade taped to the end of his gun—lunged and caught Aiden in the back, the blade popping out of his chest. He might have survived if it hadn’t nicked an artery, if the jerk that stabbed him had not panicked and started yanking violently. 

Basically tearing his upper chest to shreds.

Watching his body fall to the floor as if in slow motion pretty much kicked them all in the face and forced them into gear. Derek, Boyd and Scott took the brunt of their shots just to that they could put them down. They didn’t kill them but once they were knocked out, they took their weapons and left them to the mercy of whatever zombie that wandered by. One would because that was just the nature of things these days.

Derek took Aiden’s body and once they were a safe distance away, buried him in a field.

Lydia was inconsolable for days and blamed herself. They all tried to tell her it wasn’t her fault and that Aiden had basically died a hero but she wouldn’t hear it. Or rather she wouldn’t allow herself to process it.

Allison understood where she was coming from so she just offered support in any way that she could. Whether that be coaxing her to eat or being there when she was wrenched out of a nightmare. Best case scenario—she would grieve and slowly start to mend. Worst case—she would try to do something stupid. But Lydia was so strong and had already survived so much. She would get through this too. She _had_ to.

_“I dreamed about him dying.”_ She had whispered to her one night. _“I saw it as clear as day and when it happened, I just wanted to_ scream. _I had to choke it down…but I just wanted to_ scream.”

Allison was thankful that she had Danny too because he was being the best friend to her right now. And with Stiles treating her more like a sister than the girl he used to crush on, well her support system was heavy. It didn’t change the past but perhaps it would help with the future.

Another breeze rolled through the area and she shuddered, burrowing deeper into her winter jacket. She hopped off the hood of Derek’s Cruiser and folded up the map, slipping it under the passenger side seat. She bit her bottom lip and made her way over to where Derek stood surveying the area with a tiny frown between his brows, arms folded over his chest. He was staring deep into the woods but his eyes were normal, ear tilted up as he listened for the sounds of growling and shuffling.

“Anything amiss?” She asked quietly.

He shook his head. “No we’re clear for now. Boyd and Wyatt are on their way back. I’m pretty sure they found water.” He glanced at her. “You okay? You look pale.”

Idly she patted at her chilly cheeks. “I feel fine; it’s just kinda cold today. I know it’s stupid but I wouldn’t mind seeing a few snowflakes. It’s been a while since I have seen real snow.” A beat. “It would be a bitch to get around in.”

Derek unzipped his coat and pulled her against him so that he could wrap the sides around her petite frame. “The jeep has four wheel drive so we’d be okay. I’m sure we could find some chains if necessary and if we went slowly I don’t think we’d have too much trouble. Hell maybe it would even slow those assholes down.”

The warmth of his body made her shiver before she cuddled in deep, letting it seep through her clothes. The time for hiding affection was over; her father didn’t even bat an eyelash anymore. “That would be nice.” Pressing her face into the hollow of his neck, she smiled as his scruff tickled. It was a bit more than scruff, basically a beard, but not the mountain man kind. “We could build a snow walker.”

He chuckled. “We would be better off just stomping on the snow until it’s muddy.” Sighing, he kissed her ear. “Is Lydia okay? Does she need anything?”

_Nothing we can help her with._ “Not that I know of. She just needs time.”

He hummed. “I suppose we can give that to her at least. For the time being anyway.”

Morale had been understandably down since Aiden’s death and she didn’t mean that in a slight against him. Losing someone however after so long of _not_ losing someone just sort of reminded them that they could. That any of them were fair game.

Resting her head to his shoulder, she watched her dad and the Sheriff made a note of their supplies. Melissa McCall was hovering over the Sheriff’s shoulder, pointing out whatever they happened to miss. Beside her father were Morrell and Deaton looking more amused than anything else, but that tended to be their default expressions. Like they were keeping secrets and hell they probably were. And then there was Erica pacing back and forth as she waited at the edge of the woods for Boyd to return.

Allison was tired but exhaustion wasn’t even something she talked about anymore. They were all tired in their own ways…the wolves less so of course. Or maybe they just pushed themselves harder to pick up the slack, not that any of the humans minded. They were way passed being too proud to realize or voice aloud that werewolves had stamina they didn’t. Even though she liked to pretend to be invincible she knew she wasn’t. However actually _fainting_ from lack of sleep it all but screamed that in her face.

To this day she was sort of ashamed about it. Waking up on the ground with everyone gathered around her and concerned while her father checked her over for bites—well it wasn’t something she wanted to repeat ever again. It had been six months (altogether) give or take of running and high adrenaline and she had figured she was a warrior, so she could take it. That she had survived Gerard and Peter Hale so of course she could go a little longer each night without proper rest. Finding out that wasn’t entirely true made her feel weak. Nobody called her on it beyond telling her to please take care of herself but, well, it was what it was.

Taking care of yourself in the zombie apocalypse was easier said than done. So far none of them had gotten sick but it was a possibility. Colds and the flu hadn’t disappeared and with the weather like it was it was only a matter of time before sniffles turned into something more. She was dreading that. She was dreading needing tissues and over the counter meds to be able to function. And god help them if antibiotics were the only thing that would do the trick. At least Melissa could help them get the right kind but finding them would be next to impossible.

The sound of twigs snapping made them all pay attention, giving silent sighs of relief when Boyd and Wyatt broke through the brush. They were carrying several jugs full of water and Boyd was smiling; it stretched even wider when Erica wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug.

“Guys! You’ve got to see what we found.” Wyatt loaded his water into the back of the truck. 

Chris arched a brow. “And what would that be?”

Boyd motioned to the trees. “There is a building on the other side of the lake with this big ass fence. A few walkers are roaming around outside and inside but it actually looks pretty secure. I mean the ones on the inside can’t get out and vice versa so…”

Wyatt nodded rapidly. “It was a jail. I don’t think it was like one of those ones you used to see on Oz but it did have barbed wire at the top of the fence. Imagine if we could get in there.”

Chris was clearly interested. “The last time we had a place with a fence it was very secure…until Peter Hale helped burn it to the ground. However taking a look might be worth something and it’s not like we have anything better to do right now.”

Allison snorted. “Really ringing endorsement, dad.” Pause. “But I agree. At the very least we can clean out inside the fence and have a night without having to look over our shoulders.”

Chris looked to the faces of their friends. “Any objections?” When no one said anything he motioned to their vehicles. “Then let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later and they were turning off onto the rocky path that led up to the jailhouse, parking in front of the first set of closed gates. As usual Melissa and Lydia stayed in the truck to be covered by Isaac and Wyatt while everyone else took in the area. The yard where the inmates would probably be allowed to keep the grounds tidy as some form of work detail were overgrown with about ten to twenty walker inmates ambling around mindlessly.

Behind on the road were the civilians; drawn closer by the sounds of their vehicles. More would be coming because that was always the way it went, so Boyd broke the chain holding the gate together and let both vehicles pass before quickly using a piece of flexible rubber to re-close the gate.

“I can’t believe we are trying to break into a prison.” Stiles mused lightly as they all exited the truck and jeep. “Is your heart breaking a little, dad?”

The Sheriff gave his shoulder a squeeze. “If it keeps us safe I have no problems with it what so ever.” He checked the bullets in his gun. “From the look of this place though it was for petty criminals; white collar sort of types that embezzled from their companies and stuff. Which will be good for us if there are any people still alive in there.”

_So non violent types. Or at least they weren't._ “I think we can clear this yard easily enough if we move fast and treat it like any other run. Conserve ammo the best we can and go hand to hand.”

Derek pressed close to the fence. “I’ll take Boyd, Scott and Erica to clear the yard. The rest of you can lure some over to the fence and stab them through it.”

Allison frowned. “Uh hello? Do you really expect me and my dad to do nothing?”

Derek shook his head. “I figured you and your dad could get up into that guard tower and put your sniper skills to good use. Now that you have another compound bow and everything you can take higher ground. Aren’t you itching to break it in?”

She was and that was the only reason she decided not to argue. “Alright but if any of you get into trouble I’m coming in.”

He winked. “I know and we won’t.”

It was odd how Derek was able to telegraphic things she would want or need but then she remembered that they were essentially boyfriend and girlfriend now. But she’d never expected him to be _that guy_ , not how Scott was anyway. Yet Derek was a lot more normal in a relationship than she ever would have given him credit for. He was way more protective than he probably would have been under regular circumstances but that made total sense. She liked to think had none of this zombie shit happened and they managed to get together, he would have taken her on fancy dates and bought her pretty things.

Not that having him punch through a glass case for her new compound bow wasn’t romantic as hell because it totally was. He might as well have given her a diamond necklace with how she reacted.

Yanking her bow and arrows out of the backseat of his jeep, she followed her father up into the guard tower. The doors were rusty and creaky but nothing was locked, most likely because they had left in a hurry. “Do you think they just abandoned the place and everyone inside?”

Chris adjusted the scope on his rifle. “Maybe. With the chaos in the beginning I’m sure a lot of people were out for themselves. Things like civic duty mean nothing when you are scared for your life.”

She made a face before turning her focus onto her friends down below. Deaton picked the lock on the second gate and when the wolves were ready, dragged it back and open. They flowed into the yard rapidly, stabbing walkers as they went. She took a deep breath and lined up a shot, feeling the muscles pull in her arms as she pulled back and let the arrow fly. It sliced through the air and hit its target right in the forehead, dropping it to the ground.

In a strange way it was comforting; the sounds of her dad’s gun firing and the feel of the arrow between her fingers. Taking shot after shot, putting down zombie after zombie that Derek and the others happened to miss. Meanwhile Stiles, Danny and Morrell were on the right side of the fence, shaking it to get the attention of a few of the undead so that they could stab them in the head.

All in all it took about fifteen minutes and they were done, the grass stained red and littered with bodies.

When her dad saw her wince he gave her a questioning expression. “Haven’t used a bow in a while,” she admitted. “Gonna take a few to retrain my body but it felt amazing.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Come on let’s see if we can’t get into the prison.”

The walk up to the central gates where the visitor’s entrance was wasn’t locked and there were a few walkers shuffling around, coming for them immediately once they were noticed. They were killed without incident and before any of them realized it, they were standing in the middle of a quiet cellblock. It was dirty and smelled musty but as far as she could tell they were alone. Phantom sounds echoed from corners unknown which meant there were probably other zombies lurking about but thankfully the metal doors would keep them out.

“Are we like, gonna attempt to clean this entire place up?” Stiles inquired, nose turned up at the bloody footprints on the cement floor. “Do we even _have_ soap and water?”

“I’d feel better knowing our entire side was walker free.” Erica said matter of fact. “It’ll be a piece of cake as long as we don’t run into some big group.”

Derek nodded. “She’s right. Besides we’ll have to have open access to the showers and cafeteria for starters. It might take a day or two but I think we can do it.”

Chris leaned against the wall. “I agree. I wouldn’t feel right setting up shop with any of those sons of bitches lingering about. We have to be smart and safe.”

Stiles kicked at a few pieces of paper. “Can we eat first? And then be smart and safe?”

_That actually sounds like a good idea. Well the first part anyway._

=-=

After a late breakfast of beans and leftover fish Melissa, Deaton and Wyatt started to absently clean up. Dead bodies were lugged out of the cells—the few there were—and piled outside for the time being. Allison picked out a cell for herself on the second floor that looked clean enough and had a decent set of beds. She poked at the mattress and wondered if there was any way to turn it into one bed. Surely Derek with his Alpha strength could break the iron; she was going to ask him to try either way.

It really wasn’t that bad especially not with a barred window across the way to let light in. It wasn’t _Crestwood Academy_ but then nothing probably would be.

She put her bag on the bottom bunk and stretched, glancing back when someone knocked. “Hey.”

Derek scratched at his chin. “Hey. A couple of us are going to go find the office. You want in?”

_Why not?_ “Okay.” Instead of going for her bow, she got her knives. “Um, have you found a cell yet?”

“No.” He wet his lips. “I…thought I’d probably just bunk with you.”

Her smile was infectious. “Yes, yes I want that. In fact I—I was wondering if you could make our double bed into a single…so we can share.”

Grinning, he swaggered into the room and grasped the bed frame, bending it outward easily. “I think I can do that.”

Allison hugged him before tipping up her chin so that they could kiss. His arms tightened around her waist and she hummed, letting him pin her against the cold wall. Her hands wandered up under his shirt to touch hot skin, nails catching on his nipples. She wanted nothing more than to have sex with him right here and right now but she knew that wasn’t a possibility. Finding moments to be intimate were much harder now that there group was bigger. That was probably true for all of the couples however. Quick fumbles while out on runs were nice but the last time she and Derek had been totally intimate she’d gotten bark burn on her back.

Some of the scratches still hadn’t faded.

Not that she would ever complain though.

Groaning, she bit his bottom lip. “They’ll send someone to come looking for us if we don’t go soon.”

He grunted. “Yeah. Once this place is clear, we’re gonna find a nice little quiet room to christen.”

Boy did she love the sound of that. “Yes sir. Ooh how about solitary if they have one? Long as we don’t get locked in.”

He twisted a strand of her long wavy hair around his finger. “I could kick the door down. Or punch through the wall.”

Snorting lightly, she patted his shoulder. “Yes I remember. C’mon.”

Allison was surprised to see the Sheriff in the small group going with them to the office but she assumed he just wanted in on the action. Plus Boyd was willing to stay behind with Melissa and Lydia, and while Scott was most likely stronger Boyd was fiercer. He didn’t think when it came to hurting others if they were going to hurt his friends. Scott still struggled with that when it came to humans.

Deaton stuck close to Melissa for Scott’s sake which meant Wyatt stayed too. The ones coming with them to the office were Erica, Isaac and Scott. Her dad, Danny and Stiles were going to—reluctantly for Stiles—bring in their gear from outside.

They left the cellblock slowly with flashlights and their weapons drawn, inching down the hallway. There was a generator somewhere, maybe even two but it didn’t appear to be on. Getting gas for it would be tough but she was willing to try; she missed electricity. The hall was just as filthy as everything else with bloody bodies picked clean of flesh scattered here and there and the distinct smell of rotting meat and urine. The hollow moans were distant and the deeper they went she was surprised they didn’t find any of the undead.

_I wonder where they are though I guess they could have meandered outside into the courtyard._

The main office was in an area with walls that were dingy white and square windows covered by what she assumed was bulletproof glass. It was pitch black inside and the door was closed but as far as she could tell there was no movement. Of course that didn’t mean it was clear; zombies would sit quietly for hours for some reason. Perhaps too tired to move since they knew food wasn’t near.

Fire poker in hand, Derek tapped on the glass and they all waited for a few minutes. When nothing came crashing to the front, he slowly opened the door and pushed it back towards the wall. “Are we looking for anything specific?”

The Sheriff shined his flashlight into the room. “Not really though I would like to see a prison log and blueprints of the building. It’ll better help us figure out where we need to go and what can be avoided.”

Erica shifted from foot to foot. “Eh I…don’t think I wanna go in there. Every horror movie starts this way.”

Isaac smirked. “I’d say we’re constantly in the middle of a horror movie anyway. Might as well play our parts. Obviously I am the dashing hero that will save the dad.”

Erica rolled her eyes playfully as Scott gave his boyfriend a big goofy grin. “Or you’re the douche wearing a scarf that dies first.”

Derek shushed them. “There is movement inside but I don’t think it’s a walker. Prisoner maybe?”

The Sheriff cleared his throat. “Hello? This is—well this is the former Sheriff of the Beacon Hills County police department. I’m not here to arrest you so you can come out with your hands up. That’s more for your safety, trust me.”

Seconds ticked by and then a chair scraped out of the way as a raggedy looking shape materialized out of the darkness and towards their shining lights. It was a man—that much they could tell—with an unkempt beard and dirty clothes similar to what the Sheriff used to wear but torn and ripped. His hands were up yet stained red and brown, and he walked with a little limp like he was injured. It made Allison wonder just how long had he been hiding in this office.

“Who are you?” The Sheriff inquired, hand brushing his gun.

The man coughed. “My—my name is Jordan Parrish. I am—I was a Correctional Officer here before—before…” His eyes stretched wide as if he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. “Just before I guess.”

Derek looked him over. “Are you the only one left alive?”

Jordan shrugged. “I think so. I—everything happened so fast. We don’t get a lot of trouble here. Most of the guys in here wouldn’t know a major crime if it bit them in the ass. And then one of the visitors got sick and bit her boyfriend. We thought she was just pissed at him for something.” Swallowing hard, he continued. “Then he attacked four guys in the shower and it spiraled into a riot. I’m still not sure what I saw is real.”

Isaac winkled his noise. “Guys eating each other? Yeah that was very much real.”

Erica hit his shoulder and the Sheriff sighed. “How did you end up in here?”

“I uh, there were five of us that didn’t have what the others did so we tried to leave but a group of those things stopped us. Chased us. The others wanted to hide in the laundry room but I thought we should come in here because it was closer, but the laundry room had a back door that they thought they could eventually get out of.” He exhaled shakily. “I came in here instead and have been in here ever since. Guess I should have gone with them. They made it out right and got you guys?”

_I highly doubt it._ “No we saw the building and fought our way inside hoping it was secure. You’re the first alive person we’ve seen. How have you survived in here this long?”

“How long as it been?”

“Well do you remember when the riot started?”

“Um it’s been a while. But I uh, I basically rationed the little bit I’ve had to eat and drink. I was in the army so this isn’t actually the worst spot I have ever been in.”

Derek glanced to the group. “He’s telling the truth.”

Jordan blinked in confusion and the Sheriff smoothed a hand across his face, but his shoulders lost a bit of their tenseness. “That’s good. Okay son, why don’t you come with us and we’ll get you checked out? We have a nurse and she’ll make sure you’re not dehydrated or anything. Then we’ll see if we can’t get to the laundry room and find out what became of your friends.”

The new guy smiled gratefully and hobbled out of the office, falling in step with the Sheriff as they all headed back towards the main cellblock. Allison watched him and couldn’t help but wonder if there were other people like him out there, locked in rooms and praying for help. It made her wanted to _do_ something but she wasn’t sure that was possible. They weren’t heroes anymore, not in the way they used to be.

“I’m glad he wasn’t lying.” She whispered to Derek. “After the bullshit we’ve had to deal with it’s nice to find someone honest.”

“Well he didn’t lie about how he ended up in there but it doesn’t mean he’s _honest_.” He reminded her. “But I suppose we can count him not immediately trying to stab up with a pen as a win. In any case his ankle is sprained so he won’t be lunging any time soon. We can stick him in a cell after Melissa checks him out until what we decide to do with him.”

That made sense to her. He would have to be severely vetted if he wanted to even think about not being kicked out. He might have more claim to the place than they did but they had the weapons. “And if his friends are still alive? Something tells me we might have trouble there.”

Derek’s green eyes flashed red. “Something tells me we can handle it.”


	2. Making the Best of Things

Chapter Two: Making the Best of Things

After taking Jordan back to the main cellblock where everyone was waiting, and getting him declared healthy except for his ankle, they put him in a locked cell just to be safe. He didn’t seem to mind however, apparently just thankful to be around living people again and what passed for real food. They made it clear if he did anything weird Boyd would punch first and ask questions later but he promised to behave himself. He wanted to clean up but he was happy to wait until the prison was secure.

The blueprints that they managed to dig up once going back to the officer were pretty straight forward. The prison itself wasn’t huge and it didn’t have a lot of twists and turns to get lost in. It reminded Allison of a giant Lego structure, built securely but with none of the fancier parts some buildings had. As long as it had sturdy walls she doubted any of them would complain. She knew she wouldn’t.

It seemed like the biggest load of bullshit—Gerard getting the last laugh and all. She fully believed he was roasting in Hell and cackling like the monster she knew him to be, totally amused by their pain. Though she supposed in a way just being alive and surviving meant they were winning. Barely and hanging on by a thread but winning just the same. How long that managed to last none of them knew and _that_ was the edge Gerard had died with.

Fortunately they didn’t exactly have any trouble after finally making their way to the laundry room and finding it in gross disarray with dead rats and dirty bones; half of a torso and random body parts. Well nothing they couldn’t handle of course. Just as she had suspected most of Jordan’s friends were dead. Apparently they had turned on each other like savages once the sparse bit of food they had ran out. The bodies that were left behind were missing limbs and fingers with cuts too clean to be from teeth marks. So they’d killed and eaten each other until only one man was left and he was downright insane. They’d found him hiding outside covered in blood and guts, screeching and raving like a madman. He’d lunged at Isaac—since he was the closest—and stabbed him in the side before running off towards the fence surrounding the building. They were going to follow him but a few walkers that had managed to find a way into the grounds got to him first.

So the group took care of the walkers, plugged the hole in the fence and then made their way back to their friends.

For a few hours they simply got settled in more and let Jordan finally go clean up. He looked so much younger and different without his mountain man beard. And even though his ankle was still very sore he wanted to pull his own weight and help out. So the Sheriff got his help with prison matters like how to get the generators running again and details on the area. They figured they could have lights and stuff at night, and not worry about it during the day to save on gas.

Until they could find a supply that is. Or until Lydia was well enough to come up with an alternative option.

Sitting on the second level floor and gazing down at her friends, Allison let her legs swing back and forth above their heads. Isaac and Scott were whispering to each other as they were wont to do, and judging by Erica’s eye rolling they weren’t saying anything of substance. It made Allison smile however to see Scott happy especially because of how things could have turned out with his mother. He never talked about his father; she supposed he figured it was pointless by now. There was no way he was still alive unless he was one of those warrior types hell bent on survival. Isaac on the other hand had no family to speak of so he was more or less fine as long as his immediate circle was alright. He thought of Melissa as a mother which was a little weird considering what he was doing to her son, but she wasn’t one to make waves.

All of their odd relationships worked for one reason or another and she was cool with that.

Familial and friendship ties were all they had these days.

Speaking of which, everyone was mellow for the first time in a long time. The walls were thick and secure; there was no one keeping watch and that almost _never_ happened. Her dad was engrossed in a conversation with the Sheriff and Parrish while Morrell looked on, her small hand absently rubbing her dad’s shoulder. Morrell was still a mystery to her but she made her dad smile and seemed honestly upset when he was in danger. The age difference didn’t even bother her anymore. _Maybe I should start calling her by her first name._

Deaton, Melissa and Wyatt were taking stock of the infirmary and Lydia was lying down. Stiles and Danny had disappeared so that meant they’d probably found a quiet corner to fool around in.

Yawning, she rested her chin on the lowest railing and watched as Erica left the table where she was sitting to jog up the stairs and plop down beside her instead. “Do you think the new guy is cute? He has pretty eyes but body wise Boyd has him beat of course.”

Allison chuckled lowly. “He’s…okay I guess. Not really my type though.”

Erica smirked. “Naturally. He doesn’t have fangs or glowing eyes.”

Allison slapped her shoulder. “One that is not what I meant and you know it. Two, shut up.”

The blonde giggled. “Oh c’mon it has a kernel of truth to it. I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I’m pretty sure Boyd has ruined me for other guys what with his spectacular… _everything_. If there were other guys anyway.” She folded her legs in front of her. “I get it. Going back to a normal guy after having abnormal would be weird.”

_Well she does have a point._ “I never thought of it that way, not even after Scott and I broke up. Truth be told a part of me did think we’d end up getting back together. Like in the very beginning.” Her big brown eyes drifted to the boy in question. He was trying very hard _not_ to eavesdrop and ultimately failing. “I figured after I dealt with my mom’s death and what Gerard had turned me into, we’d talk and everything would make sense. And then zombies happened and I ended up accidentally riding Derek in his truck.”

Scott—who’d been leaning his chair back on two legs—jerked and nearly crashed to the floor. Erica laughed lightly and sent him a smirky grin when he glanced up, face flaming.

“You know…” Erica began. “As much as I hate those undead sons of bitches I—I’m glad we all found each other. I’m glad I don’t have seizures anymore and that Chris is kinda like a surrogate dad. I think about how I would have reacted if I were on my own and it scares the crap outta me. Sometimes I have nightmares that I wake up and everyone is gone.”

“I’ve had that one too.” Allison admitted. “I never said anything out loud but when Derek and I were alone I worried about him dying. I _think_ I could make it on my own but I’m not sure. I never want to have to try.”

Erica was about to reply when Derek’s head popped up over the stairs. She wiggled her brows and stood before strolling past him, seemingly going to join Boyd in whatever he was doing. Derek took her spot on the floor and handed Allison a still wrapped chocolate snack cake. “Found it in the kitchen while your dad and I were looking round.”

She smiled and took it from him, tearing into it. “It’s probably stale but I don’t even care.” Breaking off a piece, she offered it to him. “So um, I just had a thought. Do we tell Parrish what you guys are or not?”

Derek took the bit of cake and ate it. “I think we have to tell him so that he doesn’t freak out when the next full moon happens. I think he’ll be okay, he’s handling the zombie news better than most.”

_That’s true_. “Tomorrow we’re checking out the left side of the prison.”

He nodded. “Yeah. And the grounds down by that lake or pond. The surrounding area is probably more or less scattered with walkers so if we are careful we should be able to hunt without much trouble. Your dad said he’s going to work with Deaton to fortify the fence with mountain ash if at all possible.”

Allison finished her snack but she didn’t say anything else. Not about that at least. They’d tried the _have a home_ thing before and it had ended in fire. While the jail was nice she wasn’t going to get her hopes up that they’d stay long term. Or that they would be able to relax long term with someone else showing up to cause trouble. It was pretty clear that the longer the zombie plague went on, the more people would turn into violent brutes. The more they would lose their humanity.

Perhaps that was Gerard’s plan all along. Make the world into his image or whatever.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she poked him in the side. “Have you fixed the bed yet?”

He glanced down at his hands. “Not yet. Been a little busy but I can get on that now if you want.”

Biting her bottom lip, she stood and waited for him to join her. “I’m just saying the sooner you do it the sooner we can nap. And waiting until we are too exhausted to move would just be silly.”

Derek rolled his green eyes but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. He followed her to the cell she had claimed as her own and rolled up the sleeves of his flannel, gripping the iron frame of the bunk bed in his large hands. With a low grunt he yanked violently, separating the top bunk from the bottom entirely. His feet skidded a little as he back towards the wall and put it down. It took up a bit of space but Allison didn’t care. It wasn’t like this was a real room anyway.

“Okay.” Grabbing the jagged rods left behind, he broke them off and used them like zip ties, connecting the two beds together. “How is that?”

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “You’re amazing. So…strong and amazing.”

He smiled. “And you are getting delirious. C’mon let’s take a nap and then look into getting this place livable.”

She was not going to argue with any of that. “Least I can sleep without my boots tonight.” Kicking them off, she brushed off the sheets, fluffed the pillow and then flopped down onto the bed.

Derek removed his shoes as well and lay down beside her, pulling her against his chest as he usually did. “There were extra linen in the laundry room; we can use one of those sheets as a privacy shield since we don’t have normal doors.”

She hummed quietly and let his heat sink into her bones, her arm slung across his waist. Her eyelids began to drop almost immediately as if she hadn’t realized just how tired she was. Or perhaps it was just the fact that they were inside and safe—really safe. It wouldn’t last; at least she didn’t think it would last but like with everything else they managed to find these days, she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

That was all you could do while living in the zombie apocalypse. 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be so much longer but after rewriting it three times I decided to just wrap it up and hope the next one goes exactly how I want it. :/ Either way thank you so much for commenting & giving kudos! <3


End file.
